


Grab a Hold of Me

by owlways_and_forever



Series: The Mischief They Create [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Mary runs into an old acquaintance at the library during a snowstorm. And of course Marlene just has to tease her about it a little bit.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Mary Macdonald
Series: The Mischief They Create [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888561





	Grab a Hold of Me

**Author's Note:**

> HSW&W, Asst 10 | House: Gryffindor | Subject: Magical Literature | Task #4 | Prompt: Write about someone finding love in an unexpected place | Word Count: 2817
> 
> IPC, #811 - [Trope] Good girl/Bad boy
> 
> Writing Club - "(name), might I ask you a personal question about your dalliance with the douche?"
> 
> S Funfair - Liza50 - [Trope] Huddled together for warmth
> 
> N Funfair - Liza16 - [Prompt] Write about a chance meeting
> 
> E Funfair - Angel:Brown7,Gray10,Green2 - [Trope] Snowed in, [Colour] Ink black, [Character] Marlene McKinnon
> 
> Muggle University AU.

Mary wasn't paying much attention as she buttoned her coat, struggling to balance her books in the crook of her elbow and fumbling with the buttons at the same time. She glanced up quickly and saw a man standing by the library's outer doors, but she thought nothing of it and quickly pushed open the door to the little foyer, immediately met by a gust of cold air.

"Hey, don't -!" the man called out as she stepped through, whipping around to face her, but he stopped speaking the moment the door clicked behind her.

"Sorry?" Mary said, not at all understanding the annoyed expression on his face.

"It's past midnight, we can't get back in," the man explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Okay, so just come back tomorrow," Mary shrugged, standing still on the marble steps. She was a little wary of the stranger, and she didn't really want to move any closer to him.

"Can't leave," he snapped.

"What?"

He motioned to the large windows of the outer doors, and Mary stepped forward to stare into the darkness. She couldn't see anything, and at first she didn't understand. But then it clicked. _She couldn't see anything_. There should be benches and a sidewalk and flowerbeds, but there was nothing. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground, and anything on it. It must be three feet high at least, and of course the doors opened outward. They were stuck. Tomorrow was Sunday, so the library wouldn't open until eight in the morning.

Mary shivered at the cold air and looked over at her unfortunate companion for the night. He seemed so familiar. Suddenly she recognized him. He was older than the last time she'd seen him, but still just as handsome. The same ink black hair and dark green eyes, though he was taller now and something about his frame just seemed more… adult. Antonin had always given off a bit of a dangerous energy, and that hadn't changed at all in the years since, and Mary still found it as intoxicating as she had back then.

With an annoyed sigh, Antonin pushed away from the outer doors, moving deeper into the foyer and taking a seat on the steps. Mary wasn't sure if he was getting away from her or the cold, but she could feel the chill eating through her clothes. Hesitantly, she moved toward the steps as well, careful to take a seat far enough away so as not to crowd Antonin.

"I take it I'm not the only one who didn't know about the storm then," he remarked, his eyes wandering over Mary's tights and thin black peacoat.

"I've been studying all day since classes ended," Mary replied, pulling her coat tighter around her, thankful she had at least brought a scarf. "I haven't seen a forecast in days."

"I was in London with my family," Antonin explained. "Just got back this morning."

Mary nodded, but she didn't know what else to say. She hadn't seen him in years, and even when they were in school they hadn't had much in common. Mary had always been quiet and studious, easily slipping by unnoticed by everyone. Antonin had been the opposite, commanding every room the moment he walked in. He had been quiet too, but in a different way - he said little because he didn't need to, people hung on his every word.

Silence hung heavy between them in the small foyer, making Mary uncomfortable. Normally she didn't mind a quiet atmosphere, but now it felt suffocating. She wanted to know if he was still the same dominating person as before. She wanted to know if he remembered her, or if she had been as invisible to him as she had been to everyone else. Completely counter to her nature, she felt compelled to say something, anything.

"We went to school together, you know," Mary said to break the long silence.

"I remember," he answered, smiling slightly. She thought it might be the first time she had ever seen him smile. "You were very sweet."

Mary blushed at the words, but she wasn't sure they were meant as a compliment. With Antonin 'sweet' wasn't necessarily a strength.

"I…" he paused, thoughtful, and it seemed almost like he was lost in his mind for a moment. "I always wished I knew you a bit better, that we were friends."

His words took Mary by complete surprise. She wasn't sure she would ever have been bold enough to admit something like that. But the sentiment of the declaration was even more shocking than his daring. Why would Antonin want to be friends with _her?_ What did she have to offer that was different from anyone else?

"I'm not sure you ever spoke to me even once," she said quietly.

"No, I reckon not," Antonin conceded, bowing his head slightly. "My friends wouldn't have approved."

"Right."

Suddenly Mary was reminded how Antonin had earned the reputation of being dangerous. His friends - the Sacred Eight, as they liked to call themselves - were a large part of that. All boys who came from wealth and long lineages of nobility, they despised anyone from the lower classes. More than that, they had tormented the more impoverished students far beyond normal schoolyard bullying. Mary tried to remember if she had ever heard Antonin's name associated with any of the depraved acts that had gone on, but she couldn't. He must have participated though, if he was friends with them. Even if he hadn't, he never stopped them, and surely that was just as bad. Mary shivered, though not from the cold that was slowly seeping through her tights. She easily could have been one of their victims, if she hadn't been so invisible.

"Here," Antonin said, reaching out toward her with one arm.

"Sorry?" she replied, confused by his gesture.

"Body heat," he answered simply. "You'll be warmer near me."

Mary considered her options for a brief second, but it really was cold, and she was starting to feel the chill biting down to her bones. She got up and moved toward him, sitting down but careful to keep a few inches between them. Antonin grinned slightly, amused by her reluctance. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer, until she was pressed against him. Mary blushed, but she didn't move away. It might feel uncomfortable to be so near him, but it really was warmer.

"Why were you friends with them?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"I guess I didn't see a way not to be," Antonin replied, carefully keeping his gaze on the door. "My parents sort of pushed me into a friendship with them when I was little, and I suppose by the time I was old enough to understand what they were doing, I didn't see a way to break with them. So I just carried on."

Mary nodded, understanding even if she wasn't sure his answer made any of it alright.

"Just because we were friends, it doesn't mean I agreed with the things they did," he insisted, turning to look at her with an intense gaze. She looked at his dark eyes and tried to decide if she could forgive him.

"But you didn't stop them," she argued, "and isn't silence a sort of tacit consent?"

"Are you doing a philosophy degree?" he joked, his voice light for a moment even though his expression was still serious. "They knew I didn't agree, at least enough not to include me in the plans for their worse transgressions. But I also admit that I was ignorant, and my views then were not what they are now. I was less tolerant and it was wrong of me. So perhaps then I didn't object to their actions as strongly as I do now."

"That's a pretty reasonable answer I suppose," Mary admitted with a small smile. "And it's not philosophy, it's English Literature."

"Ah, so you're going to be a professor then," he teased, grinning back at her.

"And a writer," she added. "And you?"

"Politics," he replied. "Someone has to turn this country around."

"And you think you're the right person for that?" she asked, realizing too late that it sounded like more of a challenge than she meant.

"I think I can try," he answered, and she wasn't sure what she could say in response.

They sat in a more comfortable silence, leaning into each other and seeking shelter in each other's warmth. Mary rested her head on his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering shut as both the cold and the late hour attempted to lull her to sleep.

Antonin turned his head toward her, breathing in her scent. She smelled amazing, utterly intoxicating, and having her so near was almost too much. He had admired her so much when they were in school, and it was clear to him now that she had no idea why. Her kindness and concern for others had always drawn him in, and he wished he possessed such qualities. He brushed his lips against her forehead, lightly enough that he hoped she wouldn't notice. He wished they could be together, but there was no way that someone as sweet as Mary would want him.

"Come here," he whispered tenderly, tucking her hair back as another shiver ran through her.

He stood, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet as well, and led her to the back corner of the foyer, farthest from the outer doors and the snow that was still falling. Antonin sat with his back against the wall and Mary settled between his legs as he pulled her against his chest. He took his coat and draped it over Mary, dampening her shudders. Though the cold began to seep into his body almost immediately, he didn't care as long as she was warm.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested, wrapping his arms around her.

Mary nodded drowsily and tucked herself into him, seeking out his warmth. She nestled even closer to him, her cheek against his chest, and Antonin hugged her closer to him. She sighed as warmth passed between them, creating a little shield from the cold of the storm. As Mary fell asleep, her hand drifted up until it was next to her face. Her ring finger had caught on the placket of his shirt, the tip slipping underneath. The feel of her skin against his was electrifying. Antonin covered her hand with his own, seeking out as much contact as possible. Mary had fallen fast asleep, warm against him, but Antonin wasn't sure he wanted to sleep. As tired as he was, while she snuggled against him he could pretend that they were together, that her sleepy caresses weren't just for warmth but because she cared for him. He wanted to soak up every second of it.

o . o . o

Mary woke to sunlight streaming through the doors and Antonin's arms wrapped around her. It was an oddly comforting feeling, and she wished she didn't have to break away. But at the same time, the cold had truly set in, giving Antonin's nose and fingers a bluish hue. She checked her watch to see that it was 8:17 - several minutes past the library's opening.

"Antonin," she whispered, her voice hoarse from the cold. She placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes blinked open at her touch. "The library is open, let's go."

They unfolded themselves from their little corner and hastened through the inner doors. They opened without any protest, allowing the two cold refugees into the warmth of the lobby. It hit them like a blast, almost painful against their icy skin. Mary winced at the prickly sensation marching across her skin and leaned into Antonin. He let his hand fall at her waist, holding her close.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing furiously as she met his gaze. Somehow, their night cuddled up together for warmth seemed extremely intimate in daylight, and she felt like he had lit a fire inside of her.

"For what?" he asked, his breath ghosting across her skin. Dark curls were falling into his eyes, and she longed to reach up and brush them aside.

"You took care of me," Mary answered simply, her fingers curling around the lapels of his coat. "I… it was kind of you."

"It was nothing," he whispered.

Mary reeled, her grip on his coat loosening. She felt so stupid - of course he didn't feel what she did. Who on earth would develop a crush based on a few hours snowed in together? And besides, they were so different, it wouldn't make sense for him to be interested in her anyway. There was nothing she could offer him. Mary began to back away, but she only managed to create a few inches of space between them before Antonin's hands were tightening on her waist just enough to make her stop.

"It's nothing because I could never do anything but take care of you," Antonin said quietly, one hand drifting up to tuck her hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking her porcelain cheek.

He seemed to be fighting his instincts in order to let Mary take the reigns and decide what she wanted and what she was comfortable with. She breathed deeply, summoning every ounce of courage she had and stretched up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. Antonin responded immediately, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him, deepening their kiss until Mary thought her heart might explode from sheer joy. He pulled away after a long moment, smiling from ear to ear as he looked at her and unable to keep his hands from dancing across her skin and playing with her hair. Mary couldn't help but let out a small giggle, resting her head against his chest as she hugged him happily. Getting snowed in at the library wasn't nearly as bad as she had expected it to be.

o . o . o

"Mary, might I ask you a personal question about your dalliance with the douche?" Marlene said in a sickly sweet voice as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What?" she replied, not entirely following while she tried to focus on the pasta she was cooking.

"Dolohov," Marlene clarified. "Benjy saw you two all cuddled up the other morning. I think he was a little bit jealous."

"There's nothing for him to be jealous of," Mary stated, though there was a twinge in her heart that wished otherwise.

"Isn't there?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What was your question?" Mary huffed, feeling a bit prickled by her friend's knowing stare.

"Only how far you planned to take things with him," she asked. "Antonin is well known for his ability to...steal hearts, shall we say. I wouldn't want you to get hurt in the crossfire."

"I can take care of myself," Mary challenged. "Besides, I'm not sure that his reputation is entirely based in fact.'

"Oh Mary, don't be that girl."

"I don't know what you mean," she insisted, blushing furiously.

"Don't be the naive girl who falls for the bad boy and thinks she can change him," Marlene cautioned. "Maybe you don't remember how he was when we were at school, but I certainly do, and trust me when I say, he has nothing to offer you. He's no good, Mary."

 _He's changed_ , Mary wanted to say, desperate to offer some rebuttal. But she had to admit, she didn't really know him that well. Maybe everything he had said that night had all been so he could… _So he could what? Steal a kiss?_ She couldn't imagine even Antonin would have been angling for anything more while huddled in an icy library foyer. But maybe she was just naive.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bum you out," Marlene said, interrupting Mary's thoughts. "I just want you to be careful with Antonin, okay?"

"Yeah, of course I will," Mary answered, offering her friend a fake smile.

She wanted to tell Marlene that of course she would follow her advice and guard her heart from the handsome knave, but she had a feeling it was already too late. Mary was pretty sure that Antonin had already stolen her heart, and she wasn't the least bit sad about it.


End file.
